EL PRINCIPIO DEL PRINCIPIO
by Ana Zaira Stark
Summary: Kagome es una chica reencarnada pues en su anterior vida se llamaba Kikyo y estaba enamorada de Inuyasha un chico que conoció desde que eran pequeños y justo en el dia que él se iba a declarar ella murió en un accidente. Ahora Kagome se encuentra de nuevo con Inuyasha quien es ahora un adulto que se niega volver a amar pero ella no se dará por vencida.


**EL PRINCIPIO DEL PRINCIPIO**

_**Kagome es una chica reencarnada pues en su anterior vida se llamaba Kikyo y estaba enamorada de Inuyasha un chico que conoció desde que eran pequeños y justo en el dia que él se iba a declarar ella murió en un accidente. Ahora Kagome se encuentra de nuevo con Inuyasha quien es ahora un adulto que se niega volver a amar pero ella no se dará por vencida.**_

_**Género: Drama, Romance y Supernatural.**_

_**Basado en:**_ _**Hajimari no Niina de Minamori Koyomi**_

* * *

**Tokio, Japon**

**2000**

-¡KIKYO!-grita asustada una niña de 8 años de cabello café y cabello negro atado a una trenza baja por las escaleras-¡KIKYO!

-Aquí estoy-dice una joven voz femenina desde la cocina

La niña rápidamente entra a la cocina y encuentra a una bella joven de quince años que tiene pequeños ojos color marrón y un largo cabello negro que llega hasta la cintura- Buenos días Kaede-dice con una tierna sonrisa mientras preparaba la comida

-¡HERMANA!-grita abrazándola aterrada

-¿Qué tienes Kaede?-pregunta Kikyo mientras deja lo que estaba haciendo y la abraza- ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?- la pequeña asiente- ya, ya… ya paso, estas a salvo

-Pero… pareció tan real-llorando- soñé que tu te caistes y que ya no… no despertabas...- abrazandola mas fuerte- te hablabla y tu no me contestaste

-Ya, ya… fue solo una pesadilla-dice Kikyo sonriendo- fuera pesadillas, fuera

-Fuera pesadillas-dice Kaede sonriendo un poco

-Jejejeje si, fuera –dice Kikyo sonriendo y la abraza- ¿Te canto la canción?- Kaede asiente- ok

_Las flores que florecen en primavera_  
_y el cielo que se expande en el verano_  
_graban un resplandor_  
_en el interior de mi corazón_

Kaede la abraza más fuerte y Kikyo le acaricia la cabeza

_Aunque cierro la ventana_  
_en días lluviosos_  
_mi corazón rebosa con una luz_  
_que llega desde las nubes_

_Felicidad, tristeza_  
_Lo abrazaré todo y caminare_  
_Eso es lo que conecta_  
_fuertemente_  
_nuestras manos_

Kikyo la arrulla mientras que su hermana se calmaba

_El otoño esta en la orilla del agua_  
_ mientras que el invierno se esconde en las ramas_  
_ Dentro del mundo hay_  
_ amabilidad infinita_

-La canción de la abuela-Kaede le sonríe

-Así es, ella me la enseño a mí y yo te la enseño a ti, solo nuestra familia la conoce, es nuestra canción secreta-sonriéndole y Kaede asiente

-Gracias Kikyo

-De nada, sabes que puedes contar siempre conmigo-besándole la frente y la suelta para volver a lo que estaba

-¿Qué haces?

-Preparo el almuerzo, acuérdate que hoy saldré con Inuyasha y sabes que él adora mi comida.

-Solo un tonto no le gustaría-dice Kaede divertida

-Tú lo has dicho-dice divertida- oye, ¿Terminaste de coser el bolsillo del delantal para el cumpleaños de mama?

-Solo falta un poco, pero mañana lo terminare, por suerte el cumpleaños de mama es en dos semanas-dice guardando el almuerzo- ¿Quieres desayunar?

-Si por favor

Kikyo asiente y rápidamente se pone a preparar Tamagoyaki (tortilla japonesa) y jugo de naranja, escucha el ruido de una campanilla y mira por la ventana para ver a un apuesto chico de su edad de cabello plateado y ojos amarillos, los ojos más raros del mundo.

-Inuyasha-sonriendo- Kaede ya llegaron por mí-sirviéndole el desayuno-aquí tienes

-Gracias hermana-viendo emocionada su desayuno

-Mmmmm huele delicioso –dice una mujer de casi cuarenta años de cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos cafés

-Gracias mama, deje preparado más Tamagoyaki para papa y para ti, ya me voy que Inuyasha me está esperando-saliendo

-Que se diviertan-dice la mujer sonriendo

-¡ADIOS HERMANA!-grita Kaede parándose en la puerta

-Hola Inuyasha-Kikyo saluda

-Hola Kikyo-dice Inuyasha sonriendo- Buenos días Señora Nakahara, buenos días Kaede- viéndolas

-¡HOLA INUYASHA!

-Cuida a mi hija Inuyasha-dice la señora sonriendo amablemente

-Claro, vamos Kikyo-dice Inuyasha caminando

-Volveré antes del atardecer-yéndose

-Jejejejeje-la señora sonríe- Esos dos cada día crecen tan rápido, cuando menos nos demos cuenta ya estarán casados

-¿Ellos se casaran?-pregunta Kaede sorprendida

-No se lo digas a tu hermana ni a tu padre… pero sospecho que si-yéndose divertida a la cocina

Kaede ve sorprendida a su hermana alejándose con Inuyasha y al final sonríe

* * *

-Jajajajaja ¿Enserio eso soñó tu hermana?-pregunta Inuyasha divertido

-No es gracioso Inuyasha, Kaede despertó muy asustada-dice Kikyo mientras entraba a la estación- por suerte logre calmarla

-Tu eres la única que la puede calmar-dice Inuyasha tomando su mano

-Cierto-dice Kikyo sonriendo sonrojada al sentir su mano tocando la suya- ¡Ay no!

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta Inuyasha

-¡El tren ya está aquí!-dice mientras saca su boleto- ¡Vamos!

-¡Rayos!-dice Inuyasha buscando sus bolsillos

-¿Qué pasa?-Kikyo se detiene

-¡Olvide mi boleto!-dice molesto- Tendre que comprar otro

-¡Que pe… ok apresúrate!

-Adelántate Kikyo, detén el tren poniendo el pie entre las puertas-dice Inuyasha mientras saca su dinero

-De acuerdo, déjamelo a mí-dice Kikyo soltando su mano y corre hacia las escaleras

Inuyasha corre hacia la ventanilla, por suerte había una persona antes que él, mientras espera saca una cajita con un anillo de plata con una piedrita rosada y una K escrita en el interior del anillo, él sonríe ya que planea pedirle en la tarde a Kikyo de que sea su novia, sabia que no era necesario el anillo pero él de todas maneras quería dárselo

**_***Flash Back***_**

_Inuyasha y Kikyo acaban de salir de la escuela y se dirigían a sus casas, como vivían en la misma colonia pues se iban juntos_

_-¡Mira Inuyasha!-dice Kikyo deteniéndose frente a una joyería- ¿No es hermosa?-viendo el anillo de plata con una piedra rosada_

_-Es solo un anillo_

_-No es solo un anillo-dice un anciano quien es el dueño de la joyería- ese anillo tiene con ella la piedra del amor, se dice que en el momento que el hombre le pone el anillo al dedo de su amada suelta un ligero brillo revelando que es amor verdadero_

_-Que romántico-dice Kikyo sonriendo_

_-Puros cuentos de hadas-dice Inuyasha_

_-Pues a mí me gusta ese anillo, pero…-viendo el precio-se nota que es muy caro, tendré que ahorrar dinero para comprarlo-alejándose_

_Inuyasha mira a Kikyo alejándose y mira el anillo_

**_***Fin del Flash Back***_**

Inuyasha tenía un ahorro para comprar una nueva consola de videojuego, pero decidió gastar ese dinero para conseguir el anillo y le pidió ese grabado

-Siguiente-dice el señor de la ventanilla

* * *

Kikyo corría rápidamente por las escaleras y pasa por una mujer embarazada de ocho meses que bajaba con dificultad las escaleras, se detiene preocupada al ver que no tiene buena cara y estaba algo pálida

-Señora ¿Esta bi…-no termina de hablar ya que la señora perdió el conocimiento y comienza a correr- ¡SEÑORA!-grita al agarrarla y trata de agarrar el pasamos de las escaleras pero su manos a poco centímetros de agarrarlo comienza a alejarse

* * *

-¡Gracias!-dice Inuyasha alejándose rápidamente- Espero que Kikyo haya logrado detener el tren

-¡LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA!-grita una mujer aterrada mientras muchas personas se acercan a las escaleras- ¡RAPIDO UNA AMBULANCIA!

Inuyasha se asusta al ver a tanta gente y se acerca para encontrar a la mujer embarazada en los escalones siendo atendida por unas personas, pero también nota que hay alguien más herido, pasa entre la gente y ve algo que lo destruye por dentro y que jamás podrá olvida

-¡KIKYO!-grita Inuyasha al verla con la nariz sangrando- ¡KIKYO!-arrodillados frente a ella- ¡KIKYO!

Kikyo lentamente abre los ojos y lo mira llamándola, ella trata de decirle algo pero siente su garganta cerrada y dificultad para respirar, suelta una lagrima antes de volver a cerrar sus ojos

-¡KIKYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Otaru**

**Saiseikai-Otaru Hospital**

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita una mujer de medidos de veinte de cabello cabello café en la sala de partos

-¡Vamos mi amor! ¡Solo uno mas!-dice un apuesto hombre de la edad de la mujer de ojos azules- ¡Solo uno mas!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita tan fuerte dando el ultimo empujón para después escuchar un tierno llanto de una nueva vida

-Es una niña-dice la doctora

-N… niña-dice la mujer sonriendo agotada pero emocionada- una niña-viendo a su marido quien rápidamente la besa

Despues de un rato la doctora le entrega a una tierna bebe de piel tono claro y cabello negro azabache.

-Es tan hermosa-dice la mujer sonriendo

La bebe deja de llorar y abre lentamente los ojos mostrando que los tiene de color marrón

-Mira Kazuma, tiene los ojos de mi madre-dice la mujer sonriendo

-No solo eso Midori, también ella tiene mi nariz-dice divertido

-¿Qué te parece que la llamamos Kagome?

-¿Kagome? ¿Cómo tu abuela?-confundido

-Si, quiero llamarla en su honor despues de todo lo que hizo por nosotros-sonriendo

-Kagome Higurashi… bienvenida a la vida-dice Kazuma sonriendo

* * *

**Hola a todos**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo que es solo el inicio**

**La canción es de una canción de cuna llamada Ashita Kuru Hi del anime Kobato**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Nos olviden comentar**

**Adiós!**


End file.
